Kathleen de Leon Jones
' '(born 1 September 1977 in Manila, Philippines) is an Australian actress, dancer and singer. She was a cast member of the Australian children's television program Hi-5. She appeared in The Singing Bee at 2001. Kathleen Ready Or Not 1999.png Kathleen You And Me.png Kathleen Dream On 1999.png Kathleen L.O.V.E. 1999.png Kathleen Grow.png Tim & Kathleen Move Your Body.png Kathleen Credits Living In A Rainbow.png Kathleen Five Senses.png Kathleen In A Different Place.png Kathleen's Intro Season 1.png Puzzles And Patterns Set Series 1.png Kathleen Who's The Tallest.png 280214062224_956X538.JPG Kathleen_One_Head,_One_Mouth.png Kathleen Picture Of The World.png Kathleen Rocket.png Kathleen North South East West.png Feelings Kathleen.png So Many Animals Kathleen.png Kathleen Special Days.png Kathleen_Three_Wishes.png Kathleen It's A Party.png Kathleen Mirror Mirror.png Kathleen Robot Number 1.png Kathleen Feel The Beat.png Kathleen's Intro Season 2.png Puzzles And Patterns Set Series 2.png Kathleen Antartica.png Kathleen Kookaburra.png Kathleen Something To Play.png You_Can't_See_Me.png Kathleen Hide And Seek.png Kathleen Going Walking.png Kathleen Traffic Lights.png Kathleen Piano Accordion.png Hi-5 Kathleen Jones series 2.jpg Kathleen Rain Rain Go Away.png Kathleen Boom Boom Beat.png Kathleen Opposites Attract.png Kathleen Friends.png Kathleen I Can Go Anywhere.png Kathleen Let's Get To Work.png Kathleen Credits Buried Treasure.png Kathleen I Spy.png Kathleen You're My Number One.png Kathleen's Intro Season 2.png Puzzles And Patterns Set Series 3.png Kathleen Card Workout.png Kathleen_Phone_Operator.png Kathleen Cool Cat.png Kathleen Treasure Hunt.png Kathleen Treasure Box.png Kathleen Police Officer.png Hi-5 Kathleen Jones series 3.jpg Kathleen Inside My Heart.png Kathleen Going Out.png Kathleen One Step Forward.png Kathleen Give It A Go.png Kathleen Celebrate.png Kathleen Energy.png Kathleen Move It.png Kathleen Hand In Hand.png Kathleen Reach Out.png Kathleen's Intro Season 2.png Puzzles And Patterns Set Series 4.png hi5-s4-ep34-poster-hipo0131204020002570.jpg Kathleen Indoor Beach.png Kathleen Obstacle Course.png Ranger Kathleen.png Kathleen Juggling.png Kathleen Dancing Instructions.png Captain Wonder.png Kathleen Decoration Piñata.png Kathleen_Deep_Blue_The_Sea.png Kathleen Come On And Party.png Kathleen Give Five.png Kathleen Build It Up.png Nathan & Kathleen Our World.png Kathleen L.O.V.E. 2003.png Kathleen Dream On 2003.png Kathleen Ready Or Not 2003.png Kathleen Holiday.png Kathleen Underwater Discovery.png Kathleen's_Intro_Season_5.png Puzzles And Patterns Set Series 5.png Kathleen_Summer_Snowman.png Kathleen_Animals_Costumes.png Kathleen_Butterfly_Cake.png Kathleen_Magic_Hat.png Kathleen_Food_Spaceship.png Kathleen Hi-5 Base To Outer Space.png Kathleen I Believe In Magic.png Kathleen Do It All Again.png Kathleen How Much Do I Love You.png Kathleen I'm Feeling Fine.png Kathleen Snakes And Ladders.png Kathleen's_Intro_Season_5.png Puzzles And Patterns Set Series 6.png Kathleen Ch-Ch-Changing.png Kathleen Making Music.png Kathleen Action Hero.png Kathleen Come Around To My Place.png Kathleen Home Sweet Home.png Kathleen Rainbow 'Round The World.png Kathleen T.E.A.M..png Kathleen Some Kind Of Wonderful.png Kathleen Planet Disco.png Kathleen's Intro Season 5.png Puzzles And Patterns Set Series 7.png Kathleen Hey What's Cooking.png Kathleen Special.png Kathleen Peek-A-Boo.png Kathleen Have Some Fun.png Kathleen Growing Up.png Kathleen Pretending Day.png Kathleen Share Everything With You.png Kathleen Are We There Yet.png Kathleen Wish Upon A Star.png Kathleen's Intro Season 8.png Puzzles And Patterns Set Series 8.png Kathleen's Intro Season 8.png Kathleen_Series_9_1.png Kathleen_Series_9_2.png Kathleen_Series_9_3.png Kathleen_Series_9_4.png Kathleen .jpg Kathleen choice-1.png Kathleen 2.jpg Kathleen 20xx.jpg Kathleen wikia.jpg Category:Former member Category:Female Category:Brunettes Category:Series 1 Category:Series 2 Category:Series 3 Category:Series 4 Category:Series 5 Category:Series 6 Category:Series 7 Category:Series 8 Category:1999 Category:2000 Category:2001 Category:2002 Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:2005 Category:2006